Purity of Love
by Lovely-Viper-Venom
Summary: A short scene for Valentine's Day at the Malfoy Manor. Narcissa brooding until a wonderful array of gifts arrive!


So I wanted this to take place during the second book, which is why Dobby is in it. I always liked the idea of Lucius and Narcissa, and wondered more about how they met, how they may have loved, or how they felt. From what I gather in the books, Narcissa adores her son, and dotes on him. Draco is able to bully his father a bit to his will. Narcissa defends her husband against her sister, Bellatrix, when she says it was Lucius' fault what happened at the Ministry and rather furiously. Even Lucius seems to have adopted more of a family attitude, and I think cares deeply for them. In the movies, he was keen to get them out of there, and ran off with them. I wish there was more of a touch on them as a couple. Anyway, for Valentine's Day is a short scene playing in my head. The letter content is what I thought up, and I wanted a scene to go with it. Happy Valentine's Day everyone!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter, its franchise or characters. It belongs to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

It was a a quiet day in the Malfoy Manor. Dobby had been ordered to go clean, despite his bandaged hands. Lucius had gone out to the Ministry, leaving Narcissa home alone and in a rather testy mood. Narcissa had left hints what day was coming up all week, and Lucius didn't seem to catch on. He was always busy at the Ministry, making sure laws he wished were passed, or making generous donations to further bribe those men and women there. The fight at the beginning of the school year still unnerved Lucius whenever it was brought up. Other matters seemed to be occupying her husband's mind and leaving little room for her. It frustrated her.

Yes, they had a child, and were doing their best to rear him to have pride in being a pureblood, and being a Malfoy. Draco was Narcissa's only child, and she doted on him so lovingly, sending him packages of sweets nearly every week, and spoiling him. Even Lucius bent to his son's demands, fond of his heir as any father ought to be. Did having a child though, mean their love life had to  
end?  
Last Valentine's Day had been a disaster, with their son having his first year marred and spoiled. Complaints about Harry Potter mostly, being allowed a broom when first years weren't, so he could play Quidditch. Also, Potter broken many rules and it was shrugged off by other professors. Lucius was also preoccupied and didn't spend much time at home. It was no wonder why Narcissa was unhappy on the day where couples, married, new and old, were supposed to spend together and show their love.

"M..Mistress?" came a timid, scared voice. Narcissa, who had been sitting in the drawing room, brooding on the couch, snapped her eyes on the wrinkled, feeble form of Dobby.

"What?"

"...This just came," he said, holding up a package. A fleeting hope swelled inside Narcissa as she grabbed it. Maybe he sent something to her and remembered after all!

The package's paper was torn apart, but alas, it was only a worn looking book. It was something Lucius had ordered from Burke's a while ago, but didn't wish to be seen carrying it on his person. She sighed and set it on the table with a stronger-than-necessary throw. Dobby poked his fingers together a bit, taking a tiny step forward.

"..Sh...Shall I make my mistress some tea?"

Unfortunately, the answer given would not be a yes or no, but a suddenly angry Narcissa standing up and pacing.

"How dare that man! All my years I given, and a son! My own hand, and he cannot remember a simple date of celebration for love?!"

Dobby stumbled backward, eager not to be hit by Narcissa's flailing arms. Though, he stayed since he had not been ordered away. in the midst of the towering rage though, the doorbell rang. Both of them looked to the door, Dobby hasting to go answer it, Narcissa at the elf's heels. Dobby opened the door slowly, peeking out to see who it was.

"Good morning, is this the Malfoy's residence?" came a sweet-toned voice of a man. Dobby looked back to Narcissa, who sighed, and stepped forward, opening the door more.

"This is, sir. And what-" her words caught in her throat as she stared at what the man was holding.

"These are addressed to a Narcissa Malfoy."

There was a rather large bouquet of purest of white roses, mixed with a few blood red ones, with white narcissus flowers all along under the taller roses. There was also a large box that must contain some form of clothing, and atop that, a smaller, black velvet covered one.

" I am Narcissa..." she said softly, having Dobby take the boxes, and herself the beautiful flowers. The man tipped his hat, and was off. Dobby kicked the door closed with difficulty.

"Mistress. Where shall I put the boxes?"

"On the dining table in the dining hall, and be careful this time!"

Dobby obeyed and Narcissa walked in behind the elf. She took her wand out and a beautiful, shimmering crystal vase appeared on the table.

"Aquamenti..." she murmured, and it filled with water. The flowers were placed in the vase, carefully arranged. Her mood had improved upon the gifts, and knew no other could have ever sent these.

"Go away, Dobby," she ordered. The elf disappeared with a loud crack, leaving Narcissa alone. The large garment box, complete with a pink ribbon, was opened. In it, set inside the sparkling gold lined box, was a most beautiful dress she ever seen. Slender hands took it by the top and pulled it out. The black silk dress rippled like water as it was pulled out. Narcissa held it to her body, looking down at it. It was strapless, and floorlength. It moved in the most peculiar way, shimmering with hidden silver thread in the sunlight. The dress was hung over the back of a chair as her hands now pulled forward the velvet box. The two golden latches were unfastened, and as the lid was lifted, she gasped.  
Inside was a diamond and emerald necklace, set in silver. It was large, the largest emerald in the middle the size of an egg. Fingertips ran over the fine cut jewels, and her delight in the surprise grew. Eyes saw a card placed inside the box. The necklace forgotten, she took the card out and flipped it over to read the contents.

_To my dearest Narcissa,_

_The only other thing more purer than blood, is the purity of my love for you; the most beautiful flower I've ever laid eyes on. All my love on Valentine's Day. _

_Yours always,_

_Lucius_

_P.S.  
I am coming home early so we can spend the evening together. I kindly picked out your outfit, based on your tastes._

And surely he did know her tastes in fashion well! The dress and the necklace were absolutely gorgeous and something she would have insisted to buy if she'd seen it in the shop. Was he intentionally ignoring her hints of the day so he could surprise her like this? For him to remember the kind of tastes she had, and send such lovely gifts had instantly remedied her mood that she quickly went to go prepare for her night out with her husband, a man to this day, she still deeply loved, honored, and greatly enjoyed the company of.


End file.
